The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLELE10724’. The new variety resulted from an open-pollination in June 2007 in Stuttgart, Germany, between the proprietary female parent, Lobelia plant ‘KLELE08623’, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,129) and an unknown male. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings and in vitro propagation in May 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for more than six generations. ‘KLELE10724’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Mar. 19, 2010. ‘KLELE10724’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.